There are numerous commercially available glass cleaning compositions which employ water, water soluble organic solvents and surfactants. However, these commercially available glass cleaning compositions are inferior in sheeting action or non-streaking properties as compared to the instant compositions. The prior art describes numerous glass cleaning compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,779 teaches a non-streaking glass cleaning composition comprising a betaine surfactant, polyethylene glycol, an ether type solvent, sodium salt of ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,549 teaches a non-streaking hard surface cleaning composition comprising a hydrocarbylamido alkylenebetaine, a solvent having an HLB of less than 7.7, a buffering system and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,407 relates to an antifogging coating which comprises a hydroxyalkyl acrylate and an organisiloxane-oxyalkylene block copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,090 relates to an antifogging cleaning composition comprising an ethylenically unsaturated polymeric anhydride or partial ester, an alkylene glycol lower alkyl monoether; an aliphatic alcohol, an ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate and water.
Canadian Patent No. 714,521 relates to a glass cleaning composition comprising dimethyl polysiloxane, an aliphatic alcohol, a glycol or glycol ether, water and a nonionic or anionic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,284 teaches a glass cleaning composition having antifogging properties. The composition comprises a silicone glycol, xanthan gum, a glycol ether, a nonionic surfactant and water.